Forged in Fire
by Dragondude998
Summary: This is an au of my story Ashes and Cinders(read it to gain some context). Cinder takes Ash with her instead of leaving him. They grow up together as criminals along with a few companions and form a surrogate family. What happens when he gets caught and a certain headmaster enrols him into his academy? Read to find out. Pairing will be decided by you.
1. Prologue

A figure is seen walking down an empty street in Vale. The person had a red and black, long-sleeved, leather jacket with a hood that concealed his face and had bracers that went up to his elbow, throwing knives attached to the jacket using a sash, and black jeans that had two sharp pointed greaves on it. At his hip was two crisscrossed belts that had vials of dust on it as well as two loops for the two swords that currently resided at his hips. They were saber like swords except had a hook halfway up the edge that curved up to the tip and black hilts. An arrow filled quiver was strapped to his back and attacked to it was a medium sized, recurve bow. The bow was black with red, vine-like patterns etched into the body that ran up to the tips. The figure reached his destination; a small apartment complex. He made his way to the side of building and climbed up the fire escape and entered an opened window. The room was a small bedroom decorated with pictures of a boy with ashen hair and flaming eyes and various other people. All of them had him with smiles but the one that seemed to be the odd one out was a picture of an adult female. The picture looked worn and it had wet patches on it. The lights were off and he quietly made his way to his bed to get some sleep. Before he could though the lights were flicked on and he was greeted by an angry sister. "Hey Cinder... The figure said drawling out her name in nervousness. He pulled back his hood to reveal a teenage boy with wild ashen hair and flaming eyes. "I can explain." Cinder's eyes glowed in rage.

* * *

~Ash's POV~

"Ow, could you stop please? I won't sneak out again I promise so please stop, my ears feel like their being torn off." She released me and I rubbed my ears in an attempt to dull the pain.

She then hugged me tightly and I felt some of my bones on the verge of breaking. "I was worried about you. I thought they took you again." She said and I immediately ignored my bones breaking to try and comfort her. She always worries for me and I just wished she would stop so she can live for herself some more.

"Hey i'm fine, look I'm still alive and I stole some sweets for you and Neo. I pulled out a bar of chocolates and some wrapped up lollies from my pockets. "I stole them from that fancy shop in the middle of town, I know how much you love them, think you can forgive me?" Cinder had a love/weakness for warm, melted chocolate.

"Little brother, are you trying to bribe your way out of this situation?" She questioned in mock sternness with her arms crossed

"Yup." I replied popping the p. "I learnt from the best."

"You win this round Ash, now give me the chocolate." She outstretched her hand.

"You want it melted or not?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Melted." She stated simply

I heated up my hands and I felt the chocolate slowly melt in the packaging. After it had melted I gave the bar to Cinder.

"I love you." She said before taking a bite out of the bar. I chuckled at her usually schooled face turned into a content smile with half-lidded eyes. I knew that would work.

"Where's Neo? I need to give her the candy before she kicks my but." Neo was supposed to be keeping an eye on me but she let me out...once I bribed her saying I will get her some candy.

"She's in the living room watching TV," was her response.

"Thank you." I left the room but not before giving my sister a light kiss on the cheek.

I found Neo sitting lazily on the couch watching some creepy horror movie with a wide grin. I looked at the screen and saw some girl stabbing a guy repeatedly. How does someone so nice be so happy watching people get murdered. I wasn't naive, I know that she was a criminal but she's genuinely a nice person when you get to know her.

I walked behind her and gave her a small hug from behind the couch before dangling the sweets in front of her face. "Mission accomplished."

She turned to me and hugged me before opening them up and eating them. Her face morphed into a contend sigh and sunk into the couch. "I'll get more next time, kay." She nodded vigorously before turning back to the TV.

* * *

I decided to go to the kitchen to get a bite to eat since all of this food was making me hungry. When I arrived I found Mercury and Emerald arguing...again. "What is it this time?" I asked tiredly while getting some leftover chicken wings.

"Mercury took some of my jewellery to buy a comic book."

I warmed the meat using my hands. I turned to him, "Did you take it?"

"I didn't...this time."

"Don't lie I know you did it!" Emerald shrieked before launching herself at him. I got in between them and tried to keep her from ripping him to shreds.

"Emerald as your best friend I think you should calm down otherwise Cinder might come and deal with this herself."

I saw fear flash in her eyes before she huffed, "Fine."

"Good now, how do you know it was Mercury?"

"He's the only one who would have stolen it." I raised my eyebrow.

"Emerald we-" I gestured everywhere "-are all criminals." She looked even more mad. "But!" I said cutting off her next outburst. "If you want I can steal something for you tomorrow."

She flashed me a smile. "Thanks Ash."

"No problem besides I'm going with Roman tomorrow so all I have to do is pick up something extra." She hugged me before walking away towards her room.

I turned to Mercury, "You stole it didn't you."

He nodded before pulling out a comic book that was hidden in his jacket. "Totally worth it." I sometimes wonder if he is intentionally being an idiot to piss me and Emerald off or is actually that dumb.

"You owe me one." I stated before walking back towards my room.

* * *

When I got back Cinder was sitting on my bed reading her scroll. I took out my own scroll and put on some calm music. My grim side has been agitated lately and i've been forced to vent my anger on some trees on the outskirts of town. I have Cinder, Neo, Roman, Emerald and Mercury now so I can't afford to lose it. As much as may deny it, we are a family. We fight...a lot but in the end we make up.

I changed my clothes in the bathroom in the room over before getting into bed. Cinder got off her scroll and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Ash." She said before getting into bed with me. She wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me close to her.

"Goodnight Cinder." I said snuggling into her chest before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AN:This is a little story I whipped up. Tell me if you wish for me to continue it and like last time the pairing will be decided by you. Please try not to pick the same characters though...

Anyway choices are:

-Ruby

-Weiss

-Blake

-Yang

-Emerald

-Neo

-Cinder(i'm gonna regret this)

If you have someone you wish to be added tell me and I will. Btw I probably won't update this for a while I just want to see what people think of this, so let me know. Until next time...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

I woke up groggily and attempted to get up only to be held down by Cinder's iron grip. This happened way to often and everytime I got out Cinder got mad or at least pissed. I sighed tiredly and knew that I was going to have to bolt if I wanted to live. I tickled her side and she immediately let go of me and fell of the bed. I quickly ran into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate quickly.

When I finished making it an angry storm of fire and fury stomped through the corridor; Cinder. I felt her glowing eyes burn holes in me as she made her way towards me and stood menacingly with her arms crossed. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"You weren't letting me go again." I retorted

"I'm sorry that I care about my little brother." She replied sarcastically something I now regret influencing onto her. Her eyes where still boring holes into me and I couldn't help but wither under her gaze.

"Peace offering" I said presenting the cup to her.

"Your not getting away that easily hot-head." She stated putting the glass on the kitchen counter. I gulp nervously and started to back away. "When we get back you and I are going to have a nice, long talk."

* * *

I don't think I have ever run as fast as I did. I probably broke some sort of record. I headed over to the warehouse all the while keeping my head lowered to avoid anyone seeing my face. The wanted posters that were hung up everywhere were not helpful. I reached the warehouse and went straight to Roman. As soon as he saw me he sighed and went back to looking at his map. "What did you do to piss her off this time and do I need to be concerned?"

"She was being clingy again, it wasn't my fault." I said defending myself

"Listen kid, your sister loves you. Why do you think she's doing all of this? Besides she's always clingy towards you...it's unerving."

"I know that...and I love her too but still...I wish she would let me live a little."

"Whatever kid, all i'm saying your lucky to have her." Roman was like the unofficial uncle to me. Whenever I needed advice I went to him. He was the first person to teach me how to use a weapon but that was more to annoy Cinder than anything else. "Anyway we should get prepared, we don't want your sister to get mad for something else." He said turning away from his map.

"Your the best Roman" I said giving him a small hug.

He smiled slightly. "It's things like this that have made me soft."

"Naah...your still a grump."

He ruffled my hair affectionately. "Get in the bullhead before you ruin my good mood."

* * *

It was a standard operation: Roman and a bunch of goons steal some dust while Cinder and I are on backup duty incase the police manage to arrive in time or worse, a huntsmen shows up.

 _'How did things go wrong so fast.'_ Some scythe-wielding, red coloured girl just decimated our entire goon squad. I liked those guys...They were fun to play cards with. She even kicked Bill through a window, Who does that!? She took care of the rest of the goons with ease and I couldn't help but sigh. I will have to break them out of prison after this.

Roman managed to get to a rooftop so I signalled Cinder to pick him up. He got on and threw at fire crystal at her for cover...and that's when things went from bad to worse. A huntress.

The ship lurked violently as it was hit by a barrage of magic projectiles. "We got a Huntress!" he informed getting into a seat in the front of the bullhead. Cinder got up to deal with it but I stopped her. "You have to stay anonymous. I can handle her."

I knew she wanted to argue but I brought up a good point. "Make sure you don't get hurt." She caressed my face tenderly before returning to the front. I pulled up the hoodie on my jacket and leapt out of the aircraft.

As I descended I took my bow out and fired and explosive arrow at the ground hoping to create a distraction long enough for Roman and Cinder to escape. The huntress's dodged and I watched as the Bullhead flew away.

I turned back to see the older huntress's irritated expression. I put away my bow and unsheathed my swords and got into a lax stance or so it seamed. I wasn't overconfident but I haven't seen anyone beat Cinder in a sword fight and she trained me in my duel wielding. Red was the first to attack, she launched herself at me an begun a series of spiral attacks. I merely weaved or dodged the attacks before blocking the last hit creating a resounding clash. I forced her weapon to the ground before kicking her away. I turned to the other female only to find her creating a spear out of some of the debris. I attached the hilts of my sabres together and the hilts extended turning my swords into a double-ended glaive.

She launched it at me and I spun my polearm in deadly arcs that decimated the spear before deliberately finishing in a dramatic bow. A blur of rose petals obscured my vision and I looked around wearily. Behind me there was the young girl holding her ridiculously large scythe. Both of them attacked simultaneously, blondie with projectiles and red with her scythe. I felt my aura being dropped rapidly as I vainly attempted to block the attacks. I felt my aura shatter and I knelt down in fatigue. I looked up and saw blondie with a crop out looking like she was lifting something above my head. I looked up and saw a big rock. _'Well shit.'_ I thought before it descended and knocked me out.

* * *

AN:So this is how I get him to join meet Ozpin. I just want to set some things straight. Cinder is not working for Salem in this she is merely working with the White fang to achieve equality while getting justice for Ash(the experiments). Salem is part of this but only Ash is aware of her existence due to his connection with her. Also the current votes:

Ruby:2

Weiss:1

Blake:2

Yang:3

Velvet:0

Penny:0

Emerald:0

Neo:0

Cinder:2

Anyway if you haven't already pls vote or review I would really aprreciate it but until next time...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Ash(at least this version of him).

If you like Ash check out RWBY JAAS. It has Ash in it and is writtten by an amazing guy who would love it if you reviewed it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by a blurred image of jail cell. My head begun to throb in pain and I clutched my head. _'Why did she hit me with a rock? And they call me the criminal?!'_

"Ah your awake." A male voice spoke. I spun around quickly and regretting it instantly.

"I feel like i'm gonna be sick." The man just watched me in interest and I couldn't help but be creeped out. He was watching me while I was puking my guts out. When my nausea finally passed I turned and glared at the man. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. The real question is what do you want?" He asked cryptically

"I want you to answer my original question." I asked sarcastically.

"Well you're going to be given up to Atlas under the orders of General Ironwood and due to the murders you committed there but... I believe that would be a waste of talent." I arched an eyebrow at him. "I want you to come to my school and become a Huntsman." He paraphrased.

A pale-skinned female materialised behind him."He just wants to make you one of his pawns. If you submit to me I will personally break you out." She stated while watching Ozpin carefully.

I smiled, "Deal." A frown adorned her face and she vanished. "Can I have my scroll though? I need to make a call before something extremely bad happens."

He sent a questioning look my way but tossed me my scroll anyway. I immediately dialled Cinder and she picked up almost instantly. "Ash? Where are you? Are you okay?" Do you need to my help?"i sighed inwardly as she continued to question me for a minute before she took a brief pause to breathe.

I immediately interjected before she continued. "I'm fine but I just finished talking to Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, and now I am officially a student. Before you complain It was either this or going to jail...which I can totally explain." I needed to make sure they don't think she's a criminal so they don't try and discover her identity early. "But before I give you my totally legit excuse I need to tell you that I won't be with you so please keep calm and try not to scare everyone."

"I'll try little brother. Who knows with you gone I might actually get to wake up nicely. She said slyly"

"I love you too anyway I got to go. I'll call you whenever I get the chance, I promise."

"I'll miss you. Take care and try not to get into to much trouble."

"Goodbye princess." I said using one of my nicknames for her.

"Goodbye my prince." She hung up and I tossed my scroll to Ozpin. He looked at it briefly before tossing it back to me. "It belongs to you."

"So where will I stay until Beacon starts?" I asked pocketing my scroll.

"You will stay on the school grounds, in one of the dorm rooms."

"Will I be able to visit my sister? She'll have a breakdown if I don't return and I would like our house to stay in one piece."

"I'm sure we can arrange something, provided you behave." He said peering over the top of his cup.

"Fine... but could I get some rest, that rock hurt a lot. That blond woman has some serious issues. Who hits someone with a rock?" I asked incredulously rubbing the bump on my head.

Ozpin chuckled. "I believe you know Miss Goodwitch." The blonde lady came into view and I gulped nervously. She had a terrifying scowl plastered on her face that rivalled Cinder when she was pissed.

"Hi... you." I said nervously watching her for any surprise attacks. _'Mental note: never mess with her.'_ I saw her take her riding crop out.

"You can't hurt a student Miss. That would be very bad for your career as a teacher." I swear I saw smoke come out of her ears.

"I hope you realise i'm your combat instructor." She stated flatly.

"I figured. You were able to analyse my combat strategy very well and even managed to take me out. Only 3 people have managed that. I turned to Ozpin. "Speaking of fighting... will I be allowed my weapons back?"

"You will have to get a new weapon to mask yourself from the student populace. Your weapons are famous but your face is not."

"Great so I have to adapt to a new weapon. Anything else you want to add oh grey one?" I asked sarcastically, letting my frustration show.

"You could cut the sarcasm a small bit. I'm not sure how much restraint the other staff members will show." He said with a hint of humour in his voice

"I'll do it that when you stop keeping secrets."

He leaning towards me. "And what secrets have I been keeping."

"Oh you have a few your keeping but why spoil the surprise. I'll let you decide whether i'm lying or not." I sat upright on the bed and leaned against the wall, using my hands to soften the wall.

"You are a cunning individual. You show a level of cunning I haven't seen in a while.

"Oh please. She is much more sly but then again what do I know? I'm just student." I couldn't stop the smug smile from forming when I noticed Ozpin's expression. _'Sometimes it's good being bad.'_

Ozpin stared at me inquisitively before standing stiffly and leaving with Goodwitch in tow.

* * *

Once I heard them exit the prison I took out my scroll and dialled Cinder.

"Ash what do you need."

"Nothing it's just... I miss you."

"Well everyone's here with me, your on speaker...now."

"Hey guys, guess who got caught."

"Maybe the idiot who still owes me some jewellery." Was Emerald's response.

"Wow I feel so loved right now."

"Don't sweat it kid. She was pacing around the room for ages once she learned you were captured. She even has an escape plan all figured out." I heard the sound of a someone getting slapped followed by Roman yelling out in pain. I could hear Mercury laughing in the background and couldn't help but shake my head.

"Okay Emerald, before you use Roman as a piñata please remember that we need him alive...and without brain damage." I heard her angry huff "I'll be allowed to visit if I behave so I will be awhile. Could you guys try and be nice while i'm gone. I would hate to learn that all my stuff got destroyed."

An unnerving silence followed my request and I let out a sigh. "What did you do?"

"Cinder was hugging your stuff and when we asked for her help in the plan she blew a fuse and shot a fireball at us... it missed." I could practically feel the glare she was giving Roman.

"You promised you were going to do things like this..." I moaned to Cinder

"You aren't allowed to scald me mister. I'm the older sibling here and it's my job to worry about you." She proclaimed defensively

"When you worry about me you get uncontrollable. I'm not defenceless Cinder, I can fight."

"You know where you are right?" Came Mercury's oh so helpful comment.

"Do you want to live in a non-burning house or not?"

"Continue."

"You need to live more for yourself sis." I continued only slightly dampened by Mercury's interrupted. "Your helping faunus achieve equality because you were upset with the way they were being treated. You sought to change the world rather than destroy it even though we gotten nothing from it. You brought us all together, a bunch of riffraffs, and we became the worlds weirdest family." I chuckled inwardly ignoring the tears that had formed from me just thinking about them. "Your more than my sister Cinder, your my hero and you always will be. Heroes are strong Cinder but only as strong as those they surround themselves with. So be strong for me and live again... Please."

"Kid...you made a lot of people very emotional right now. Nice work." I beamed inwardly from Roman's praise but I was still waiting for Cinder's response.

"...What did I do to deserve you?" Her voice wavered slightly when she spoke but I knew it was not because of sadness. "I'll be strong...but only because my little brother said so." She said resolutely. "But you better come home or else I will stage your kidnapping myself."

"I don't doubt you for a second and I suspect you would have help from Neo when we eventually run out of candy. I looked at the time on my scroll and realised it was getting late. "I should go now." I said sadly realising this could be the last time I will talk to them in a while.

"..."

"Guys try and keep Cinder out of trouble but if she does do something stupid I want you to film it."

"I love you, you idiot." I heard someone cough in the background. "We all do." She amended.

"I love you all too." When the call disconnected a feeling of loneliness took hold. I lay down on the prison bed and stared at the ceiling. "Goodnight Cinder." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN:So wonderful reader's, I have a poll going on for this story. The choices are: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Penny, Emerald, Neo and Cinder.

The current votes are:

Ruby:2

Weiss:1

Blake:2

Yang:4

Penny:0

Emerald:1

Neo:1

Cinder:7

Be sure to vote for your candidate and please tell me any feedback you have. The next chapter I write will be about Ashes and Cinder's but, Until next time...


End file.
